Innocent Secret
by WickedSong
Summary: How did Sam and Mercedes get together? Here's my take on it. Samcedes one shot!


**Innocent Secret**

**Written by WickedSong**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee but I am a Samcedes fan (woohoo!) so here's a wee one shot! And forgive the predictable title haha.**

* * *

><p>She had been so down about the results of Nationals that she thought she hadn't heard him properly.<p>

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"What did you just say?"

She turned as she spoke, the question he had just asked reeling through her mind.

Was she dreaming?

Did a guy, a real guy, in real life just ask her to go out with him?

Mercedes Jones, known for her independence, her sassy nature, her huge voice, was shocked. It wasn't just a guy, it was Sam Evans, that adorable blonde haired dork and football player asking her. The guy who had taken her to prom, who had told her she had looked beautiful, who had asked her for a dance.

He was asking her out.

"I was just wondering...whether you'd want to...you know..." The confidence he had had in first asking her seemed to be slipping and he resorted to looking at the floor of the deserted - apart from them - hotel room. Everyone else had went outside for some air and she had been about to do as well - before he had spoken up. He had his hands in his pockets and was shuffling nervously from foot to foot.

She had to admit the way he was so anxious was pretty cute.

"Want to what?" she asked a soft tone in the disbelieving way she said the words, hoping he would ask her again.

Since prom a couple of weeks ago she had slowly been developing changing feelings towards him. It was the feeling that she was noticing him more, it was the realisation that she was looking at him for way too long or that more often than not her thoughts were directed towards him.

She hadn't wanted to act on them though. He was a football player, she was one of the Glee Club's resident 'divas'. She could try as hard as she wanted to convince herself otherwise but she had just thought he was being nice, taking pity on her, when he been so good to her at prom.

But then again was he that good of an actor? He had enjoyed that night, or that's how she had looked at it. He had seemed so genuine.

Then with Nationals approaching she had attempted to put it to the back of her mind. Now, with the stress of competition over it seemed as if all these feelings were just rushing back so quickly that she could hardly collect her thoughts and sort them out.

Now he was asking her out. Or he was trying to again, still mulling over his words carefully, she could tell until finally he said, "Would you like to go out with me?" He had so much sincerity in his eyes as he continued, "I know I can't really offer much in terms of dates and most of the time I need to watch my brother and sister or work but-"

"I'd love to."

It was a response that came out before she could realise she was saying it. It wasn't like she was unhappy for saying it, however. She just wasn't very conscious of the words until they were out there, in the open for him to hear.

"Really?" he asked, looking at her with eyes that held so much warmth, so much caring.

They really were beautiful eyes. She had noticed that at prom.

Mercedes nodded at him but then she realised something. "Nationals have just finished. We've just lost." The fact struck her. With the results of the competition settling and tensions running high in the club because of Finn and Rachel's fatal kiss yet another couple would only bring more drama. She had watched for two full years as couples got together, broke up, were in triangles. She really didn't think she could be in the middle of all that.

"I know but what would that have to do with this?" He looked quite clueless and while she was thinking inside about what to do she couldn't help but find this too adorable. It was hard now, to keep her crush for him under wraps, now that she had made it known.

And he had made his known too - which was something she just couldn't quite believe.

"Well, you know what relationships are like in Glee. One minute Finn's with Quinn, the next he's kissing Rachel."

"Still kinda confused," Sam said, cracking a small smile in her direction as he moved closer to her and touched her arm.

"There's a Glee Club relationship curse," she explained, and felt a smile tugging on her lips, realising that it was due to how close he was standing that made her feel this way. She proceeded to tell him all the different match-ups Glee had had before ending that Tina and Mike were the only couple to have lasted a year.

"Well then why don't we just keep it a secret then, just between us," he said, leaning in closer so they were staring into each others eyes. She remembered, quickly the way he had hugged her after their performance and asked herself how she didn't see this moment coming. She leaned closer, faces inches apart, lips inches apart. "Because, I kinda like you, Mercedes Jones."

"And I kinda like you too, Sam Evans," she said, "and that idea of a secret, I must say, is a good one." She smiled. And it seemed as if in that moment there was nothing left to do but kiss.

Their lips brushed together in a sweet kiss, innocent even but with that hint of passion underneath. It was enough for them - for now, for this new thing that they had both entered.

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked, unsure.

He responded with another kiss.

"We'd better go," Mercedes said, opening the hotel room door. "Everyone's going to wonder where we went."

"Do we really have to?" asked Sam but Mercedes pulled his arm, out of the room, into the hallway.

They walked down like they hadn't just kissed. Like something huge had just changed between them, something they couldn't just reverse now.

It was their wonderful secret.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at endings! I can write a beginning and a solid middle but ask me to finish it in a good way and I FAIL! Oh well, I actually like this one so it doesn't bother me that much.<strong>

**Anyway, just adding more to the Samcedes community because I love reading the fanfiction and wanted to add another one shot to it. Also, this is my 70th posted work on the site. Now, granted over 90% of my works are one shots but I still think that's pretty huge!**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**WickedSong :) x**


End file.
